Insomnia
by GraphicArtist13
Summary: Ami is up one morning because her friend has insomnia, but there is a lot more going on than she realizes. Is there a reason she is always woken up? Maybe...R&R XD Thanks ya!


**Insomnia**

It was quiet. Too quiet. Everyone who had ever stayed over would know that this silence was very bad. It was roughly two o'clock in the morning. And it was far too quiet. Standing against the wall, closest to the door, was Ami Mizuno. She had already canvased the rest of the small apartment. She had only one room left to check. The bedroom.

Now, this seemed like a very odd thing for the genius blunette to be doing at two in the morning. However, the only reason she did it was because her best friend had a very serious case of insomnia. Again, this was very odd to anyone who knew the blunette. The only reason Ami knows about her friend's case was because she was the one who had her tested in the first place. There are many people who ask the blunette why she is always tired. She would always say that her friend had kept her up all night with her insomnia. Not surprisingly, everyone always assumed that it was Minako or Usagi. They would be wrong. In reality, the only one with insomnia was none other than...

A light tap on her shoulder caused the girl to turn around. As soon as she did she saw her friend's emerald green eyes smiling back at her.

Makoto Kino...

Ami jumped and backed up completely against the wall, putting space between her and the brunette. She giggled nervously, "H-hello...M-Mako-chan."

The girl in question crossed her arms over her chest then smirked, "Why hello Ami. Fancy seeing you up this early in the morning." She held back the urge to laugh at seeing Ami trying to look around for a way to escape the tall brunette. "You stretching your legs or something? You're looking kinda stiff there," she said, teasingly running her eyes over the blunette's body before meeting her eyes once more.

Ami had to think of something quick or else she would not be able to get any sleep. "Um...I...I was just checking up on you. Yes, that's it. Didn't want you to get up and wander out the door like you have a few times." It was the truth, technically.

Makoto grinned then walked closer to the girl, causing her to be trapped with only a few inches between their bodies. She smirked, "Well that is so sweet of you to worry about me like that Ames. If you are that worried then you could just sleep with me in the bedroom. I mean you legally live with me so we migt as well stay in the room together."

They had been living together since Makoto had been diagnosed with insomnia. The doctor had stated that since her case was as severe as it was, she would need someone that could watch her to make sure she would be okay. Ami's mother had offered to let Makoto stay with them at their house, but Makoto had declined saying that it would be uncomfortable for her to move because she had been in her apartment for so long and would rather have someone stay with her that she knows. Ami volunteered immediately, saying that she would know how to take care of the tall girl, she wasn't a stranger, and she knew how Makoto liked her apartment kept. Ami's mother had been concerned because she knew of her daughter's crush on Makoto and vice versa. However, she decided that it might help them with their inability to confess their feelings to each other. Now though, she doesn't have a problem.

Ami was trapped between a rock and a hard place, she wanted nothing more than to sleep with the tall girl and wake up in her strong arms every morning. But, even if she wanted that, she didn't want to disgrace the girl. Why? Because when Makoto woke up from an insomnia spell, she was always horny. She had tried to seduce Ami just about every night since she was diagnosed. The blunette didn't know if she would be able to say 'no' to the taller girl if she was in the same bed with her. Even now, just being in arms reach was driving her mad. Ami sighed then looked up at the brunette, "Actually...if you wouldn't mind, I would like very much to share the bed with you. That futon isn't very comfortable," she claimed.

This had honestly taken her aback, because Makoto just stared at her for a second before smiling and gesturing for her to go on ahead. Once they were settled on the bed, the girl's faced each other. Ami had a question that she didn't know whether it was appropriate to ask. Luckily for her, Makoto broke the silence, "So...how come you are up so early today Ami? I know my spells can get bad, but I had only woke up when I heard you walk around the apartment."

Ami almost felt ashamed knowing that she was the reason the tall girl is currently awake. She then decided to just tell her the truth, "Actually, I am up because I was afraid that neither of us would be able to get any sleep if you had a spell so I went around to check on you to make sure you were okay. I know I was being selfish. I really am sorry for waking you up and being selfish for wanting to get sleep instead of take care of you like I promised to do. Please forgive me." She started to cry and hid her face in her pillow. She felt so ashamed and wouldn't blame Makoto for being offended and made at her. All of a sudden, she felt a gentle hand on her cheek. Raising her head, she saw the tall girl smiling at her. She looked at her, confused why she wasn't mad.

Makoto smiled, "Tell me something, why do you think I always wake you up when I have a spell?"

Ami blinked, tears still flowing down her face, "Cautious nature?"

Makoto shook her head, "Nope, try again."

The blunette tried to think of a reason, but honestly couldn't think of another, "I don't know."

Smiling wider, Makoto dried Ami's face, gently away her tears. She looked at the blunette, "Then tell me this, how well were you sleeping at home, before you offered to take care of me?"

Ami looked down, almost sad, "I hardly slept at all."

"Why didn't you sleep?" she asked.

The girl swallowed and said, "I always had nightmares about my father leaving and abandoning my mother and I," she looked at the taller girl, "why?" Why did it matter why she didn't sleep at home?

"Because that is the reason why I wake you up every morning."

Ami's eyes opened wide, "You mean..."

Makoto nodded, "Every day, early in the morning, I hear you scream. I go to check on you and I see you crying, asking and begging someone not to leave."

Ami couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she stayed quiet and listened to the girl.

"I listen for when you calm down enough for me to wake you up. I wake you up because I couldn't bear to know that you were crying and I couldn't do anything to help. I wake you up because I know how painful it is to have a nightmare like that and have no one there to hold you and tell you it's alright. I know how painful it is to not be woken up by someone and just left alone to cry and suffer. I know what it's like, and it breaks my heart every morning to hear you crying and screaming."

Ami placed a hand on the tall girl's cheek, her cobalt blue eyes looking into Makoto's emerald green ones. She saw the sincerity behind her words, reflected in her eyes. She could tell that it truly tore her apart to know that Ami suffered so much. The blunette then smiled, "So...you wake me up...and save me from reliving that nightmare...Oh Mako-chan..." the blunette pulled her close and hugged her, "thank you."

Makoto hugged the girl tightly, silently swearing to always be there for her. She felt the girl pull away a bit and looked at her. As soon as she did, a pair of soft lips connected with hers. Opening her eyes wide, she saw the blunette in her arms, kissing her fully. She then blushed lightly and kissed her back.

The two laid there kissing for a few minutes before breaking the kiss and touching their foreheads together. Looking into each other's eyes, the two smiled and held each other close, thinking that this all happened because of Makoto's insomnia.


End file.
